Where i Belong is with you
by Gothicprincess2009
Summary: Spirit away Chihiro Is having hard time in life she not the sweet lil girl that went to spirits world 18 years ago haku final ably to see her but what will happen we don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit away fanfiction

I do not own this anime movie though i wish i could tho it would be super cool Gothicprincess2009

Take me away my love...

...

Its been 14 years since Chihiro Ogirno went to spirit world met great spirits some where bad some where good. Haku the river words still repeats in her over the 14 years hunts her. She been waiting since the he promise he will meet you again .

Chihiro Ogirno is know 14 year old , Her brown hair has grown to her butt thats when she put she up she had to braid it.

Her mother and Father where same people when they came out as a pig , She still cant belive thats happen. Her mother has nightmares about them turning into pigs so know she fears them.

Father works almost none stop never seeing them till night time sometime chihiro thinks his cheating on her mother and having another family behide their backs.

Its was middle of midnight that she was doing her homework her cellphone went off , Its was one of her friends from high school.

Emi Hana called Chihiro Ogirno to hang out with her at the River club thats was just build in town.

Yes chihiro sneaks out of the house to hang with her friends at night time i mean she a teenager thats whats teenager do right .

Chihiro said she would love to go to with her , She said give her few mins get ready and sneak out and meet same spots

Haku was watching chihiro he was not happy on what she become a troublemaker for her parents.

See Haku all human are bad thats sweer sen is gone no more but know this troublemaker is their in sen body i should turn her into pig Yubaba the witch said

Haku turn into dragon fly away from spirits world into human world hoping makes things sences why she behaving this way...


	2. Chapter 2

Gothicprincess hey their i do not own spirit world movie i wish its awesomeness movie every !

...

Haku is the owner of the new club the river clubs thats only lets teenages come when every they want to.

Haku was seaching for chihiro cause he know something bad was going to happen to her, He didn't want nothing bad to her.

She was his angel thats saved him from yubaba evil crused.

Sadly he knows Chihiro gonna be anger with him cause he hasn't come to her like his promise all suddlen he know coming.

Chihiro meet her friends at usely meeting spots, Let dance till our feet is numb girls eveyone laught at chihiro hyperness.

All their friends from the high school was their even the boy that has crush on chihiro. Chihiro dosent like anyone but haku she never told anyoone about her visit to the spirit world and her awesomeness friend Lin.

Her friends was dancing with guys while chihiro was dancing by herself , dont mined it really untill she felt someone behide her.

The guy put his arm around her small wrest and dance in sexyest way .

My name is Hayate and your name is ? Hayate asked as he dance with chihiro

Chihiro said chihiro as she dance and drop really low and gride on him as she gose.

Haku was watching he didnt like the fact thats she was dancing with another guy like that as she forgotten their promise ?


	3. Chapter 3

Gothicprincess2009... I do not own this spirit world

though i wish lol lets beginne with chapter three now :3

Also no flames please if you dont like my fanfictions then back off and dont fucking read it

By the way only 18 or up can read my fanfictions lol languse and sex stuff is in here

...

Chihiro keeps dancing with hayate never stop untill they need drinks while its only has waters and sodas in River club.

Chihiro was talking to hayate asking what grad he is in what dose he like to do for fun normal stuff really.

So chihiro do you have a boyfriend ? Hayate asked chihiro

No but am ready for someone we promise each other that we will meet again soon I been having feeling for him every since then. Chihiro looked sad when she said that

Am sorry shouldnt you moved on try new things. Hayate said as he lines into chihiro give her tasteful kiss when someone came up to asked chihiro for dance.

May I have this dance? stranges guy asked chihiro

Sure whats your name chihiro asked this stranges guy

the guy smile cause he was in his human form and he didn't where his spirit world cloths.

Haku . Haku said

chihiro frozed in middle of her talking cause she didn't hear that name for long time and she miss him so much what would you do when you don't hear them.

Haku as in the NIGHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI chihiro yelled as she did this she jump from her sit and run to hug him cryed her eyes out hiting his chesting asked why haven't you show up through the year .

Their their am here know chihiro and am never gonna leave you again I made promise didn't I Haku said as he tryed to calm down chihiro.

They where slow dancing to this song called miley cryrus Adore you.

(I do not own this song )

Oh, hey, oh

Baby, baby, are you listion ?

Haku whats happen to the spirit world can I come back their to visit their Chihiro asked

Everyone doing fine giggle chihiro Lin missed you very much and so dose Kamaji and Bah Haku said

Haku you haven't answer my question yet can i visit the spirit world again Chihiro asked again

Wondering where you've been all my life

I just started living

Oh, baby, are you listion?

When you say you love

Know I love you more

Haku sigh he wants to bring chihiro with back again but he wasn't how though.

Truth is I dont know how if you can that would be miracle Haku said.

Tears was in Haku eyes he so wants to bring their where she would be more happy then here.

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

Baby, can you hear me?

When I'm cryingout for you

I'm scared oh, so scared

Take me with you Haku am not happy hear , My parents are not the same no more chihiro said

My mom is fears pigs and my dad never comes home at night time when dose he won't even look at me Haku Please chihiro asked

I'll try my hardness find away that you can come with me ok chihiro just please hold lilte longer ok Haku said as he wrap the treas thats are now falling from chihiro face.

Haku I want to say this to you for longest time I didn't know it till you fly away from me chihiro said

Whats is it Chihiro Haku said

I love you Haku chihiro said with blushing faces thats now appares on her.

Haku face was blushing as well two I mean come the girl of your dream final say those three words you want to hear you final get to hear it with out dreaming.

I love you two Chihiro I'll make damn sure that you come back with me maybe live with me ok haku said with that his lips was on hers.

Their first kiss was sweet then it turn something deeper that they never felt before.

The kiss turnng into make out season , untill chihiro father slam the club door load scream for his daughter.

Akiichio was so mad that he find out that his daughter was sneaking out I mean yea he has to with another women but he won't tell evil laught in his head.

Chihiro was surpas thats her father find her.

Whats the hell Akiichio am 18 years old i do hell i want Chihiro was anger at her father she dosen't even call him dad anymore.

...

Well thats it everyone their more chapters please review and thank you ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gothicprincess2009... I do not own spirit world

...

Akiichiro Ogino was starting at his daughter with the men that was holding her hand being protive. Haku got really mad at her father why is he being this way he wasn't like this when he first saw him. Akiichiro grab his daughter hand drag her out of this river club he didn't cry that she was crying and calling out to that boy name Haku is the boy name is what is gussing.

DAD stop your hurting my arm Chihiro tryed to yeck her arm away from her father , but it only made thing worst cause Akiichiro turn around and slaped her called her slut.

Chihiro other free hand to the sting cheek and red mark thats know apparing on her cheek this was the first time he has every dose this.

Chihiro didnt say anything let her father drag her to home , Haku sadly watch the girl his dreams getting slaped and pulled away from him he need finger out away fast to get her out of here.

As Akiichiro drove to their blue house up the hill he noties his daughter not fighting anymore , he didn't like it one bit she used to fight with all her power but she llooked beated down.

Your not aloud to go anywhere for long time chihiro and your not aloud dated that boy every again Akiichiro said.

At Spirit world

Haku used he dragon form get their faster , He hasnt felt this anger in long time since the curse was on him. He was hoping yubaba has something for chihiro so she can stay here for every.

The doors to Yubaba flaw open as fast when dragon stop at front Yubaba desk.

As Yubaba stop out her son room she saw Haku has in his drago form, Wow something must be wrong or you wouldn't come here so fast my boy whats seem to be trouble , Did poor sin dead? Yubaba asked Haku .

Wrong thing to say at pisssed of dragon especially since it dealing with someone his love.

Wow something big happen then transform back your human form haku i dont understand you when your growling at me Yubaba said as she sighning paper from bath house (she still owns the bath house in my storys) .

Slowly trying calm down he changes back to human form , he was breathing heavly.

Can human live here with out deading Haku said .

Know this seem interesting know why would human want to live in human world could it have to be with seaching human child name Sin (chihiro) Yubaba said.

If your not gonna help I'll asked your twin sister she loves Chihiro then you do Haku said , he was geting pissed more then every thats the witch is not helping him.

Depen on situstion you on greatfully dragon depen what human situstion is she or he in love with with spirit they can or have family also if they haveing darngure into themself they can come or they can kill themself Yubaba said .

Haku glorwed at thats last part, then he remeber that chihiro confused to him early thats she loved him and so did he , he smiled at himself flew back to where she lives.

Humen world

Soon Chihiro got home she runs up stairs and slame the door on her father face.

Chihiro open this fucked door knwe still need to talk damn it Akiichiro said.

The mother woke up from her husbun screamthiing at her daughter , she has no clue whats going on but she was about to find out.

Akiichiro whats the matter dear Ichiyuko said to her husbun.

Your slut daughter sneak out to see her boyfriend at river club and their where making out in middle of dance floor now i wanna beat her ass so fucking bad thats no fucking guy would fucking look at her Akiichiro said every word that comes out his mouth his wife can not belive that this was husbun she marred 18 year ago before chihiro was born.

My daughter is not Slut she old enough to have a boyfriend as long he treat her right then I dont care Ichiyuko said.

You better look at yourself dear cause you might lose this family one day Ichiyuko said and walks away from her anger husbun.

Haku was watching he couldnt belive it maybe he should asked her mom about chihiro living with him so thats why they can have still mother and daughter realshiped.

As Haku took his big breath he nock on their door.

Chihiro mother open the door find a older verson of teenager.

Yes whats can i do for you Ichiyuko said to Hako .

Um... Am chihiro boyfriend I was woundering if she can live me , I see how her father treats her i dont like it I love her to death i dont want to see her in pain no more Haku said he was about to in tears when he said thats.

Chihiro mother smiled at the boy , she wants best for daughter.

Yes she can live with you but she must still keep in touch with her mother Ichiyuko said with a sad smile

Haku huged her with love passion, When Ichiyuko huged Haku he felt coldness like death but she didnt know that he came from the spirits.

She needs to sneak out their ill talk to her before she gose to bed Ichiyuko said .

Haku nodding his head understanding.

nocking nock...

Go away Chihiro said .

Chihiro dear it's your mother. Ichiyuko said .

come in mom chihiro said as her face on the pillower.

Dear get packing know before your father wakes up Ichiyuko said.

what? Chihiro said.

Your boyfriend asked me if you can live with him i said yes dear you dont need to stay here cause me am a big girl i can handly your cheating father Ichiyuko said.

Chihiro run to her mother and huuged her to death she couldnt belives that she staying with love of her life and her mother leting go.

Get packing Ill be look out dear just cause your father wakes up Haku is waiting underneath your window Chihiro mother said.

Alright mom chihiro said she got her backpack started packing as her mother being looked out.

Ok underwear check , monthly cloths check, tooth brush check , tooth past check , ipod and the charger , phone and the charge check. Chihiro made list and know she was claming out the window she wont note to her mother thats she made it and she loves her very much , saying thank you for leting her go. Chihiro said good bye in her head for her mother.

...

Well sorry haven't wrote chapters in while sister and brother in law came into town and I get to visit my Niece and Nephew had nice visit with them I will write more chapters of spirits worlds fanfiction know :)


End file.
